Eye contact during face-to-face conversations is an important component of human communication. People rely on visual cues, both subtle and overt, when talking with another person. Video-calling and video-conferencing technologies strive to offer approximations of face-to-face conversations. However, the experience of video-calling using existing solutions can be disorienting and awkward, especially on larger displays. Because the camera and the display are not located along the same line of sight, it is difficult to know where a remote participant's attention or gaze is directed during a video call.